


You Could Hide Beside Me, Maybe for Awhile

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Community: kink_bingo, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years later, Peter meets a stranger in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Hide Beside Me, Maybe for Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by Lefaym.

Peter waited.

He'd been in the bar for nearly an hour. He was already growing frustrated, but he drank another beer, and kept an eye on the Yankees/Red Sox game playing on the nearest television. He'd been in Boston for two days, working a case with a local agent, and for the second night, he sat in a bar, watching the game, and waiting.

A man sat down next to him. "Who's winning?"

Peter looked over, casual, like this was any stranger in a bar. Like this wasn't the man he'd been waiting to see since he got into town. Like it wasn't Neal. "Yankees are up by one in the bottom of the sixth."

"They play nine, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah. They play nine."

Neal ordered his drink and looked up at the television, as though he cared about baseball. He was better at acting like they were strangers, making casual conversation, asking Peter about calls and plays, and introducing himself as Nick.

Peter was half tempted to arrest Neal. He could. Neal was a wanted criminal again, ever since he skipped out on his tracking anklet three years ago. Every time Peter ran into Neal when he was out of town for work, he wanted to arrest him. It was his responsibility. _Neal_ had been his responsibility.

Neal placed his hand on Peter's knee, and then all Peter wanted to do was throw him down on the bar and screw him stupid.

"I've got a room at the Four Seasons," Neal said, tilting his head to the side, his breath warm against Peter's face.

"Of course you do," Peter replied. They couldn't go to his perfectly respectable FBI paid for room at the Holiday Inn anyway, as Peter couldn't risk anyone seeing him dragging a wanted felon into his room without a pair of handcuffs on him.

Though that could be fun.

Neal pressed a kiss to Peter's neck, just below his ear. "You want to see it?"

"Your hotel room?" Peter asked.

"Unless you want to do this in the bathroom of a sports bar."

Peter thought about pointing out that they shouldn't be doing this at all. But he was the one who had spent the last forty-eight hours looking over his shoulder for Neal Caffrey, knowing he'd show up. Knowing that no matter where he went, Neal would find him. Knowing they'd go back to his hotel room and fuck, pretending it was a one night stand.

Instead, he stood up and reached for his wallet. "Let's go."

Neal grinned. "I knew you wouldn't hang around this bar all night without getting what you came for."

Peter wasn't sure if Neal was playing the part, or if he meant it. "Don't. It's not like that." It wasn't like that the last four times they did this either.

Neal's grin faded. "Okay."

They took a cab to the Four Seasons, and Neal couldn't keep his hands off Peter, groping his thighs, his chest, his crotch, and kissing his neck and mouth desperately.

In the hotel room, Neal pushed Peter down onto the bed and kissed him, pulling at his clothes, stripping him down until Peter was only wearing his thin, blue socks. Neal kissed down his chest and stomach until he had his mouth around Peter's cock.

Peter groaned and looked up at the extravagant headboard. "Shit. Come up here."

Neal looked up. "You don't want me to do this?"

"You don't want me to fuck you?"

"Can't we do both?"

Peter shook his head. "I come now, I'm done. That's what you have to look forward to in fifteen years."

Neal laughed. He sat up and slowly took off his expensive suit, giving Peter a bit of a show. He crawled up the bed and straddled Peter, leaning down to kiss him. "Say it."

"I can't," Peter replied, shaking his head. "You know I can't."

Neal made a face, but kissed Peter again. He reached over to the nightstand where he had already laid out lube and condoms, and slipped the cold bottle into Peter's hand.

Peter sat up, leaning against the piles of pillows. He slathered his fingers with lube, and wrapped his arm around Neal, to press into him.

Neal pushed back against his fingers, shutting his eyes. "Peter," he mumbled.

Peter shuddered at the sound of his name. He pulled out his fingers, and grabbed one of the condoms. His slippery fingers couldn't grip the plastic wrapper, so Neal gently took it away from him. Their eyes met and Neal smiled. He opened the packet, and handed the condom to Peter.

Once Peter was wearing the condom, he took Neal by the hips and guided him carefully onto his cock. He tightened his grip around Neal, and closed his eyes. "God, you feel good."

"Yeah, you too," Neal replied. He wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and kissed him. "I missed you."

Peter didn't reply. He tipped his face forward to catch Neal's mouth again, rather than say something he'd regret. He sat back, opening his eyes to watch Neal, and the way his muscles moved beneath his skin and the sweat forming across his brow.

"Peter, please," Neal mumbled, digging his fingers into Peter's skin, and kissing along his jaw.

Swallowing, Peter grabbed Neal and flipped him over. "Gotcha," Peter muttered into Neal's ear, holding him down at the wrists.

"I know how much you like that," Neal replied, grinning up at him. "Catching me's your favorite, right?"

Peter frowned. He took a deep breath and looked away from Neal's face. He pushed back into him, where he had slid out when they were rolling over.

"Are you seriously going to act like you don't know me at all?" Neal asked. When Peter didn't reply, Neal wriggled out from underneath him. "You probably should have let me blow you, so you wouldn't have had to look at my face."

"It's not like that," Peter said. He flopped over onto his back and pulled off the condom. He tossed it into the wastebasket.

Neal shook his head. "You keep saying that. What is it like?"

"This shouldn't be happening. I should be arresting you. I should have arrested you the first time this happened."

"But you didn't."

Peter nodded. "I didn't and now I can't. If this got out, I would lose my job. Every case I made would be reevaluated."

Neal furrowed his brow. "You think I'd sell you out?"

"I don't know what you'd do."

"So, what? You act like you don't know me? Does that really make you feel better? You can't even bring yourself to say my name."

Peter sighed. It wasn't just easier to pretend they were strangers; he was accustomed to it now. He wasn't sure if he could do this as Peter and Neal. Being strangers made it simple.

"It does," he said. "It makes it easier. Without your name, you're just a guy I met in a bar."

Neal paused, nodding to himself. "I'm going to get dressed. You should probably do the same, and get back to your hotel. I won't find you again."

"Don't be like that," Peter said. He reached over and touched Neal's thigh. "I'd hate... I don't want to never see you again. Why do you think I didn't arrest you in the first place?"

"Same reason I showed up in the first place."

Peter thought about asking Neal why he ran in the first place. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it's a bad idea. Just--" He cut himself off at the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"That you?" Neal asked.

"Yeah." Peter grabbed his coat and retrieved his phone out the pocket. Elizabeth. "Hey."

"Hey," she said. "Did he show?"

"I'm with him now."

"I didn't interrupt, did I?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, no, we're just sitting here. We're done."

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry." It was amazing how she could pick up on every detail of his voice.

Peter paused, and glanced over at Neal. He was staring at Peter, at the phone, like he was going to cry.

"You want to talk to him?" Peter asked, and Neal's eyes lit up.

"I'd love that," Elizabeth replied.

Peter held the phone out to Neal. "She wants to talk to you."

_Thank you,_ Neal mouthed, taking the phone. He grinned, and stood up. "Hey, Elizabeth... yeah, I've missed you, too."

Peter sat back and watched as Neal paced around the room. For the giant, goofy grin he was wearing, Peter could see the regret on Neal's face. There it was, the potential of what could have been. But instead, they got one night, and Peter couldn't even say Neal's name, and he wouldn't, ever again.


End file.
